Reviensmoi
by SydneyVaughn
Summary: Cette fic n'a pas de lien direct avec un épisode de la série... Je me suis juste servi des bases pour l'écrire...
1. Fatigue

Titre : Reviens-moi. Auteur : Sydney Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série Alias sont la propriété de J.J A. , de ce fait, je ne bénéficie d'aucune rémunération, j'ai juste décidé de me mettre à écrire pour assouvir certains de mes « phantasmes » : entre autre la naissance d'une relation entre Vaughn et Sydney. et oui, je suis Sydvaughniste à fond !!! ;-) Genre : Romance S/V Résumé : Sydney et Vaughn s'interrogent chacun de leur côté à propos de la relation qu'ils entretiennent et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à définir. Rating : Attention, certaines scènes de cette fic pourront choquer les « âmes pures » des plus jeunes d'entre nous. Autrement dit, tous ceux qui ont moins de 18 ans faites demi-tours, et sinon, ne dites pas que vous n'êtes pas prévenus. ;-) Feedback : J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sachant que c'est ma toute première fan fiction, dites moi ce qui ne va pas et ce qui va bien.  
CHAPITRE 1  
  
Fatigue.  
Sydney se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Au réveil, 3h54 venait de s'afficher. Elle se positionna sur le côté, en position de f?tus, et une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue, pour finir sa course dans la commissure de ses lèvres.  
  
Elle venait de refaire ce cauchemar qui revenait régulièrement hanter ses nuits ; celui où elle vivait les derniers instants qu'elle avait passé avec Danny.  
  
Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans le vide de ses souvenirs. Elle se maudissait intérieurement de lui avoir tout avoué ce jour là sur ses véritables activités.Ce jour là devait être le plus beau de sa vie, et il l'avait été, mais elle s'était sentie obligée de lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans le mensonge. Mais ce jour là, elle était loin de penser qu'ils seraient capables de mettre en pratique ce dont ils l'avaient averti, et pourtant, . Lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle l'avait retrouvé gisant dans sa baignoire, dans une eau qui avait adopté la couleur de son sang !!! Oui, Sloane et le SD-6 avaient osé lui faire ça, ils avaient osé envoyer des agents chez elle pour supprimer son fiancé.. pourtant, elle avait reçu maints avertissements, .  
  
Elle se doutait bien lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au courrant qu'il n'aurait pas les mêmes réflexes qu'elle pouvait avoir en tant qu'agent double. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention à ses moindres faits et gestes, et même à ses dires, . surtout à ses dires. Mais lui ne le savait pas ; il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'un simple appel téléphonique le conduirait à la mort.  
  
Puis, le flou disparu de ses yeux quand elle s'aperçut qu'un anneau entourait son annulaire. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa bague de fiançailles, cette bague qui la rapprochait tant du bonheur que de la tristesse, . ce gage d'amour que lui avait donné Danny, juste avant de se faire assassiner. Elle fit tournoyer l'anneau autour de son doigt pendant quelques minutes avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil profond, terrassée par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers temps. En effet, l'agence ne lui laissait guère le temps de se reposer, elle n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir le moindre petit week-end de détente. A peine était-elle rentrée d'une mission à Copenhague dans laquelle Sloane l'avait prié de récupérer deux pages secrètes de l'ouvrage de Rambaldi, qu'une réunion l'attendait au sein même du SD-6. Sloane avait sans doute un nouvel ordre de mission à lui faire accomplir à l'autre bout de la planète, probablement dans le but de lui faire ramener un autre objet indispensable au SD-6 pour achever la traduction de l'ouvrage de Rambaldi.  
*******  
  
Je m'appelle Sydney Bristow. Il y a sept ans, j'ai été recrutée par une division secrète de la CIA, appelée SD-6. J'étais tenue au secret, mais un jour j'ai fini par tout révéler à mon fiancé. Quand le directeur du SD-6 a appris mon manquement à la règle, il l'a fait assassiner. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris la vérité : le SD-6 n'appartient pas à la CIA, il est précisément l'ennemi que je pensais combattre. Je suis donc allée trouver les seuls hommes capables de m'aider. Aujourd'hui, je suis un agent double de la CIA, où mon intermédiaire est un homme qui s'appelle Michael Vaughn. Une seule autre personne connaît la vérité à mon sujet. Il est aussi un agent double infiltré au sein du SD-6. C'est un homme que je connais à peine : mon père.  
  
*******  
- Excusez-moi pour mon retard., je. je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.  
  
Sydney venait d'arriver en trombe dans la salle de réunion et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Fran, qui l'avait entendu se réveiller la nuit précédente avait jugé bon d'éteindre son réveil pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Tant pis pour la banque, avait-elle songé, après tout, ils se remettraient bien d'une petite journée sans Sydney. Fran trouvait que son amie avait une mine désastreuse depuis son dernier voyage, et elle voulait arranger cela. Elle était bien loin de s'imaginer que cela causerait tant d'ennuis à Sydney.  
  
Sloane la dévisageait avec son air sévère et mécontent, Jack, lui, fixait sa fille dans les yeux, sans laisser transparaître aucune expression sur son visage. Dixon la regardait, inquiet, et quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sydney, il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui lui demandait ce qui se passait. En effet, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il trouvait que Sydney avait un comportement étrange, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle était la cause de ses tourments. Pourquoi était-elle si distraite ces jours ci. ? Quant à Marshall, il faisait rebondir nerveusement son stylo sur la table, les yeux plongés dans le vide, et écoutant sans laisser paraître les reproches que lançait Sloane à l'égard de Sydney.  
  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois cette semaine Mademoiselle Bristow. veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus !  
  
La voix de l'homme glaçait le sang de Sydney. Elle savait de quoi il était capable quand quelqu'un le gênait, il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé avec Danny, et elle se devait de ne pas le provoquer, pour Danny, . elle voulait que Sloane paye pour l'acte qu'il avait commis, qu'il croupisse en prison jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qu'il souffre. oui, elle voulait qu'il souffre au moins autant qu'elle avait souffert à la mort de son fiancé, et surtout, elle voulait qu'il ressasse à jamais ce qu'il avait fait, et que ce souvenir le hante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
- Oui monsieur, . excusez-moi, . je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je suis vraiment désolée. - Passons, répondit-il sèchement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec de telles sottises.  
  
Sydney se plaça à côté de Dixon, tentant de glisser un sourire à son père pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Mais, comme à son habitude, celui ci resta de marbre.  
  
- Voici l'ordre de votre prochaine mission : Vendredi matin, Dixon et vous partirez en avion, direction Pompéi. Des agents se sont occupés de prendre vos billets. Soyez prêts à 8h45 précise (il appuya ce mot à l'égard de Sydney, qui n'eut d'autre réaction que de baisser la tête, honteuse.), un agent passera vous prendre chez vous. Votre vol est à 9h20. Des questions jusque là ?  
  
-Non, répondit poliment Sydney, juste une requête.  
  
Un long silence s'en suivit avant que Sloane daigne faire entendre sa réponse.  
  
- Allez-y, je vous écoute.  
  
- Serait-il possible que l'agent passe me prendre ici ? Le fait qu'une voiture banalisée vienne me prendre chez moi pourrait attirer la curiosité de mes amis et de mes voisins, .  
  
- D'accord, répondit sèchement Sloane avant qu'elle ne le temps de poursuivre sa phrase. Mais tâchez d'être à l'heure cette fois.  
  
- Oui monsieur.  
  
- Très bien, poursuivons, . Un jet vous attendra à l'aéroport et vous conduira directement à Pompéi. De là, un autre agent vous attendra pour vous conduire jusqu'à la demeure de monsieur Bertholiani, homme très respecté de la haute bourgeoisie italienne. Il donne une réception en l'honneur d'un authentique parchemin de Rambaldi. Or, il nous faut absolument ce document qui est une des pièces maîtresse nécessaire au déchiffrage de l'ouvrage. Il y est inscrit une sorte de « mode d'emploi » qui nous est indispensable pour trouver les derniers objets qui nous manquent. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous préparer dans la suite que nous avons réservé pour deux jours. La réception à lieu à 19h. Bertholiani ne dévoilera pas l'objet aux invités avant 22h, ce qui vous laisse environ 3h pour vous emparer de la pièce et la remplacer par une factice. Marshall vous expliquera tout cela en détails plus tard. Le parchemin sera gardé dans le coffre-fort personnel de l'hôte, qui fonctionne sous la garde de plusieurs systèmes de sécurité qu'il vous faudra déjouer. Dixon, il se tourna vers l'homme d'un mouvement, vous attendrez Sydney à la sortie ; elle sera équipée de telle sorte que vous puissiez la guider dans le dédale de couloirs de l'immense demeure. Bonne chance. ajouta t-il, et tâchez de ne pas revenir les mains vides. Marshall, je vous laisse le soin d'expliquer à nos deux agents le déroulement précis des opérations et les quelques « gadgets » que vous leur avez réservé.  
  
Bien monsieur, .  
  
Sloane quitta la salle suivit de près par Jack Bristow, qui n'avait pas glissé un seul mot de toute la réunion. Il s'était seulement contenté d'enregistrer les informations primordiales de la mission qui avait été confiée à sa fille. Il les transmettrait plus tard à la CIA pour que Vaughn puisse mettre en place la contre mission qui serait assignée à Sydney.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Marshall avait commencé à dévoiler à Sydney et Dixon les « gadgets » qu'il leur avait réservé, comme le disait si bien Sloane.  
  
La première chose que les agents découvrirent fut un écrin de teinte mauve, mais l'extérieur de la boîte n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Marshall ouvrit la boîte, laissant à Sydney le soin d'apprécier son ?uvre.  
  
- Wahou Marshall !!! Vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois. vous vous lancez dans l'esthétique maintenant ? lança t-elle avec un rire moqueur. Le sourire qu'elle laissa transparaître illumina son visage. Sydney ne méprisait pas les deux hommes présents, contrairement à Sloane. Eux ne savaient pas qu'ils travaillaient pour le mauvais côté, mais elle ne pouvait leur avouer si elle ne voulait pas risquer leurs vies et trahir sa couverture.  
  
- C'est un peut ça, répondit-il avec le même sourire d'amusement que Sydney lui avait lancé en découvrant la magnifique parure de bijoux qui s'offraient à elle. Les boucles d'oreille et le pendentif représentaient une fleure ornée de milles diamants. En fait, dit-il en s'emparant d'une des boucles d'oreilles qui étaient soigneusement rangées, dans ces bijoux sont cachés des émetteurs qui permettront à Dixon de vous guider dans l'enceinte durant toute la durée de la mission. Et dans ce collier, ajouta t-il en reposant soigneusement la boucle d'oreille et en s'emparant du pendentif qui se trouvait à côté, un micro a été placé dans l'une des pétales de la fleur, qui vous permettra de communiquer ensemble, et une micro-caméra numérique placée dans le c?ur de la fleur retransmettra tout ce que vous voyez à Dixon pour qu'il puisse se repérer et vous guider correctement. Bien évidemment, un brouilleur de fréquences a été placé de façons à ce que personne ne puisse surprendre vos conversations.  
  
Marshall présenta encore quelques objets aux deux agents, et une fois leur avoir tout expliqué dans les moindres détails, les trois agents purent enfin quitter la salle et les locaux du SD-6.  
*******  
Sydney rejoignit l'université afin de continuer à préparer son doctorat. Elle devait présenter sa thèse au mois de juin, ce qui ne lui laissait que huit mois pour la terminer et pour préparer son examen écrit.  
  
Elle était inquiète car le SD-6 ne lui laissait que peu de temps libre pour qu'elle puisse réviser, et elle était loin de se sentir prête pour obtenir son doctorat de littérature anglaise qu'elle convoitait tant depuis que sa mère était morte.  
  
Sa journée terminée, Sydney pu rentrer chez elle, exténuée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : DORMIR ! Quand elle arriva, Fran n'était pas encore rentrée de son travail, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se délasser sous sa douche. Elle apprécia ces quelques minutes à sentir l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau, qui fit pratiquement disparaître les tensions de la journée qu 'elle venait de passer. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était vêtue d'un simple peignoir, et une serviette avait pris place autour de sa chevelure.  
  
A peine venait-elle de se positionner confortablement dans le canapé et d'allumer la télévision que la sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre. Sydney décrocha, et la fatigue disparu presque lorsqu'elle entendit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.  
  
- Les pizzas Joey ?  
  
- Désolé, c'est une erreur. répondit Sydney, et elle raccrocha.  
  
Elle monta dans sa chambre aussi vite qu'elle put pour enfiler une tenue descente. Elle hésita plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à enfiler un jean et une petite chemise blanche, qui laissait apparaître un léger décolleté. Puis, elle attacha ses cheveux en arrière afin de se faire une queue de cheval haute, pris ses clés de voiture et quitta la maison en prenant soin de laisser un petit mot à l'intention de Fran quand elle rentrerait.  
  
Je suis sortie prendre l'air, mais je ne rentrerais pas très tard. Attends-moi pour manger. Bisous Syd  
******  
  
Arrivée à l'entrepôt, elle gara sa voiture à l'extérieur du bâtiment comme à son habitude. Puis, elle se dirigea vers une grande porte coulissante, qu'elle entreprit d'ouvrir à moitié pour se glisser à l'intérieur  
  
Comme d'habitude, tout était sombre. Au fond, une petite salle délimitée par des grilles apparaissait, avec à l'intérieur une table et deux chaises. Elle s'avança, et une silhouette commença à se dessiner, progressivement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, plus elle approchait de cette silhouette, plus son c?ur se mettait à accélérer. et en ce moment précis, il battait à tout rompre et une chaleur, un certain bien être intérieur l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et que son visage se découvrait. oui, c'était bien lui. De son côté, il la regardait avancer, arborant un grand sourire.  
  
- Bonjour Sydney, comment vas-tu ?  
  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère mais qui laissait apparaître des traits d'extrême fatigue et de mélancolie, que Vaughn remarqua immédiatement, mais il décida de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il ne voulait pas l'importuner d'avantage.  
  
Il commença à expliquer à Sydney en quoi consisterai sa contre mission, avec un grand professionnalisme, mais sachant pertinemment qu'il lui demanderait plus tard ce qui n'allait pas.   
  
- Le SD-6 t'as demandé de ramener un parchemin, et bien, le but de ta contre mission, c'est de scanner le maximum d'informations du parchemin pour nous la remettre. Un agent de la CIA sera sur le terrain pour récupérer toutes les données que tu auras pu obtenir. Voici quelques babioles qui te serviront pour accomplir ta contre mission.  
  
Le mot babiole fit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Sydney, ce qui amusa Vaughn.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles ?  
  
- Pour rien, . c'est juste que Sloane et Marshall m'ont servi le même discours ce matin, alors j'ai une impression de déjà vu. et puis, vous avez toujours tendance à utiliser des mots très légers tels que « gadgets » ou « babiole » pour définir les outils qui vont assurer ma sécurité !!!! C'est cela qui me fait sourire.  
  
Cette réflexion fit sourire Vaughn à son tour, ce qui eut pour effet de réjouir Sydney. Elle préférait de loin son sourire à son sérieux qu'il employait lorsqu'il lui disait tout ce qu'elle devait accomplir.  
  
Puis, il reprit ses explications, histoire d'en finir avec le boulot et de pouvoir poser à son amie la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres. Il lui tendait une boîte, qui devait sans doute contenir la « babiole » qu'il lui avait annoncé. Sydney pris la boite, et ils échangèrent un sourire au moment ou leurs mains touchaient l'objet en même temps. Vaughn pris le temps de plonger son regard dans celui de Sydney. Mais il lâcha ensuite la boite afin de ne pas instaurer de gêne entre eux. Elle entreprit d'ouvrir l'écrin, et un nouveau sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et qui devait lui être vital pour mener à bien sa mission .  
  
- Oh ! lança t-elle, c'est assorti avec mes boucles d'oreilles ajouta t'elle avec un petit rire sarcastique en contemplant l'objet : une broche ornée de pétales de fleurs.  
  
- Je sais, il nous fallait trouver quelque chose pour te suivre lors de ta mission sans se faire repérer par les mouchards du SD-6. Vaughn regardait Sydney d'un air compréhensif. Il savait qu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle voulait en finir au plus vite avec le SD-6 pour retrouver une vie de femme normale, et elle devenait de plus en plus blasée voyant que ses efforts n'aboutissaient toujours pas. Malgré tout, il poursuivit encore ses explications.  
  
- Quand tu arriveras là bas et que l'agent du SD-6 t'aura déposé à la villa de monsieur Bertholiani, un de nos agents prendre contact avec toi afin de vous mettre en accord sur un point de rendez-vous, où tu lui donneras tous les renseignements que tu auras récolté.  
  
- Puis-je savoir qui sera cet agent ?  
  
Vaughn qui redoutait cette question baissa les yeux. Sydney l'observait fixement, en attente d'une réponse. Quand il daigna relever les yeux, il vit que Sydney avait posé cette question très sérieusement, car il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec certains membres de la CIA.  
  
- On ne sait pas encore. Delvin m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas encore fait son choix quant à la personne qui ferait cette mission avec toi. Mais rassures toi, il sait que tu ne veux pas traiter d'affaires avec certaines personnes, et il en tiendra compte dans sa décision finale.  
  
En disant cela, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il savait parfaitement qui était l'agent que Delvin avait choisi d'envoyer avec elle sur le terrain, mais il savait aussi qu'en lui disant qui serait cet agent, elle refuserait catégoriquement d'effectuer sa contre mission. « C'est trop dangereux » dirait-elle sûrement. Vaughn connaissait si bien Sydney qu'il arrivait désormais à savoir à l'avance certaines de ses réactions.  
  
Sydney comprit que Vaughn en avait fini avec ses explications. Elle prit la boite qui se trouvait sur la table, la plaça dans sa poche, et tourna le dos à Vaughn afin de commencer à se diriger vers la sortie pour regagner sa voiture. Soudain, la voix de Vaughn la stoppa net.  
  
- Que se passe t-il Sydney ? Il n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps de lui poser cette question qui était au bord de ses lèvres depuis qu'il avait pu discerner une pointe de mélancolie et de fatigue dans sa voix et sur son visage. Il savait qu'il était le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier totalement, sans tabou, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça. Elle devait soulager son c?ur.  
  
Sydney, qui lui tournait toujours le dos sentit des larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et s'aperçu qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et qu'il était désormais juste derrière elle.  
  
- Je n'en peux plus ! finit-elle par avouer en laissant couler ses larmes le long de ses joues. J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar cette nuit, . j'en ai marre, je veux en finir avec tout ça, je veux pouvoir tirer un trait sur cette histoire qui ne cesse de hanter mes nuits.. D'un mouvement tendre et affectueux, Vaughn passa sa main sur le visage de Sydney, pour essuyer ses larmes, puis, il entreprit de l'attirer dans ses bras, pour la consoler. Sydney éclata alors en sanglots et s'abandonna aux bras de Vaughn.  
  
- Je sais dit-il, . je sais. en disant, cela, il caressait le cuir chevelu de Sydney. Ils t'ont fait tellement de mal ajouta t'il complètement désemparé de voir Sydney dans cet état. Vas-y, laisse toi aller, je suis là maintenant. Nous allons en finir, je te le promet. bientôt.  
  
Vaughn savait que ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvait pas totalement consoler Sydney, car ils savaient tous deux que le SD-6 était encore loin d'être détruit, et que la lutte serait encore longue, mais, il pensait que ses paroles pourraient au moins lui apporter un peu de chaleur et de réconfort.  
  
Au bout de vingt minutes, Sydney s'était calmée et avait quasiment repris tous ses esprits. Elle se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Vaughn. Cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un sans risquer leurs vies à tous les deux ; et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle pouvait faire cela. Un véritable lien s'était tissé entre les deux agents depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, un lien indestructible, car il était la seule personne capable d'écouter Sydney, de comprendre ses angoisses et ses peurs, et il était un des rares à être au courrant de sa double vie. Quant à Sydney, elle ne pouvait se confier à personne d'autre qu'à lui, pour ne pas risquer la vie de ses amis, comme elle l'avait fait avec Danny.  
  
- Merci, lança t'elle paisiblement à l'encontre de Vaughn, en regardant ses superbes yeux verts.  
  
- Je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu auras besoin de parler à quelqu'un, lui répondit-il, captivé par le regard de Sydney qui le fixait avec un air qu'il n'aurait pu décrire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait affirmer, c'est que ce regard était rempli de gratitude. mais il distinguait autre chose dans ces yeux, et il n'arrivait pas à distinguer quoi.  
  
- Je sais, . merci encore. murmura t'elle dans un souffle de telle sorte que seul pouvait l'entendre.  
  
Puis, elle tourna les talons et leurs yeux se détachèrent dans un sourire. Elle avança cette fois ci d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Ce qui venait de se passer l'avait renforcé intérieurement. Elle savait que Vaughn serait toujours là pour le soutenir, et cela lui redonna la force et la volonté de continuer à se battre contre cette organisation qui avait détruit sa vie. Elle voulait en finir avec le SD-6, pour que le cauchemar s'arrête et qu'elle puisse enfin faire ce qu'elle aimait, réaliser son rêve de devenir professeur de littérature, et arrêter de mentir à tous ceux qu'elle aimait.  
  
- Bonne chance, pour ta mission. Fais bien attention à toi. Il ne put s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait partir, de prononcer ces mots.  
  
Elle se retourna l'espace de quelques secondes et lui adressa un sourire, et il répondit à son sourire par un autre sourire, tout aussi sincère.  
  
Il la regarda se diriger vers son véhicule, et tourna à son tour les talons pour se diriger vers sa voiture, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt.  
  
-Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie, murmura t'il quand il fut assis dans sa voiture, face à son volant, et reviens-moi entière..  
  
Vaughn ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour l'agent double, il le savait depuis qu'il l'avait croisé ce jour là, dans les bureaux de la CIA. Il se souvenait très bien de ce moment., elle avait les cheveux d'un rouge très vif qui ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle, surtout qu'ils étaient extrêmement mal coiffés, et une joue énorme, mais malgré tout, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver séduisante. Il avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose de très fort entre eux, mais il n'aurait su déterminer de quoi il s'agissait.  
******  
Sydney rentra chez elle et trouva Fran, assise dans le canapé, qui l'attendait en regardant un de ces jeux télévisés ou l'animateur faisait le pitre devant des milliers de téléspectateurs dans le seul but d'attirer de l'audience, et à priori, cette tactique fonctionnait vu que Fran rigolait à la moindre de ses blagues. Comme elle le lui avait demandé sur son petit mot, Fran n'avait pas encore mangé, et le couvert attendait les deux femmes sur la table de leur petite cuisine.  
  
- Alors ma belle, comment s'est passé ta journée ? lança Fran à l'encontre de Sydney quand elle l'entendit poser ses clés dans la petite coupelle de l'entrée.  
  
Très bien, répondit Sydney avec un léger sourire, mais je suis crevée.  
  
Fran comprit que Sydney ne voulait pas s'étaler plus loin sur le sujet, et elle alla s'installer autours de la table, à côté de son amie.  
  
- Je suis désolée d'avoir éteint ton réveil. mais, . Fran cherchait ses mots, je pensais vraiment que tu en avais besoin.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave, . ça m'a fit du bien de dormir un peu plus longtemps que les autres jours, . mais j'ai promis à mon patron que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Sydney ne voulait pas dire à son amie le nombre d'ennuis que cela lui avait apporté, elle savait bien qu'elle avait cela avec un c?ur rempli de bonnes intentions. Elle n'avait pensé qu'au bien être de son mie quand elle avait agi.  
  
- Je ne le referais plus, promis. Fran faisait des yeux de chien battu à son amie, ce qui eut lieu de la faire rire. Ce sourire fit comprendre à Fran qu'elle était pardonnée.  
  
Le reste du repas fut cependant silencieux. Sydney jouait avec sa fourchette et les quelques petits poids qui se trouvaient dans son assiette, la tête ailleurs. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'enceinte du SD-6 : DORMIR. Elle voulait simplement se reposer. Mais elle repensait aussi à cet entretien qu'elle venait d'avoir lieu dans un hangar désaffecté, avec son intermédiaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de sa mémoire les quelques phrases réconfortantes qu'il avait prononcé à son égard, pour la soutenir ; ces phrases avaient eu un véritable impact sur Sydney. Tout comme Vaughn, elle essayait de déterminer de quel type étaient leurs relations. Lorsqu'elles eurent tout rangé dans le lave-vaisselle, Sydney embrassa Fran sur le front en s'excusant pour sa froideur, et lui souhaita bonne nuit.  
  
- Toi aussi ma puce, répondit Fran en lui posant à son tour une bise sur le front. Repose-toi bien. Et à demain, on prendra notre petit déjeuner ensemble.  
  
D'accord, . à demain.  
  
Et Sydney s'en alla dans sa chambre, fit sa toilette et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Puis, elle s'installa confortablement au fond de son lit et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir profondément, le sourire aux lèvres.  
(A suivre..) 


	2. Une mission suicide

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Voilà le deuxième chapitre tant attendu., dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs avis, c'est très constructif. Je répète que cette fan fiction est fortement déconseillée aux moins de 18 ans qui pourraient se trouver choqués par certaines scènes particulièrement « torrides » !!! J'espère que cette partie vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous. Le 3ème chapitre est déjà écrit au brouillon, il ne me reste plus qu'à le taper, mais pour le lire, il vous faudra attendre un peu, période d'exams' oblige ;-)  
CHAPITRE 2  
Une mission suicide.  
Le vendredi arriva très vite. Sydney avait à peine vu passer les trois jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Trois jours de temps libre fantastiques, où elle avait pu faire ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait.  
  
Elle avait cependant opté pour les révisions, et avait donc passé la plus grande partie de son temps à l'université, dans l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer les heures de cours qu'elle avait perdu à cause de ses missions pour le SD-6 et la CIA.  
  
Sydney avait également opté pour le repos. Elle s'était permis, au grand bonheur de ses amis, et en particulier de Fran, des grasses matinées telles qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Pendant ces trois jours, elle avait pu se réveiller à onze heures du matin si cela lui plaisait, personne ne serait derrière elle pour lui faire des reproches.  
  
Son réveil sonna à six heures et demies. Elle l'avait mis à sonner si tôt dans le but de pouvoir prendre son temps et de ne pas être stressée avant de partir pour sa mission. Mais elle regrettait déjà de ne pas pouvoir dormir quelques heures de plus. Elle en avait déjà pris l'habitude pendant ce break de trois jours, et l'idée de reprendre la routine ne l'enchantait guère.  
  
Dès qu'elle fut levée, elle avait attrapé sa valise, qu'elle avait rangé sous son lit lorsqu'elle était revenue de Copenhague, et avait commencé à la remplir. Mais, quand son regard se tourna vers la salle de bain, elle décida de se délasser sous une douche. Elle finirait de faire son bagage plus tard..  
  
Elle laissa l'eau ruisseler le long de son visage, de ses cheveux, de son corps,.. Ses yeux étaient clos, et elle pencha sa tête en arrière, tout en laissant ses doigts masser délicatement sa chevelure. Elle voulait être complètement détendue avant de partir. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires, mais les paroles de Vaughn lors de leur dernière entrevue l'avaient tellement troublé qu'elle ne cessait d'y penser depuis le lundi soir. Les phrases qu'il avait prononcées résonnaient dans sa tête, et elle s'interrogeait sur ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Serait-ce plus que de l'amitié, de l'admiration. elle n'aurait su le dire à cet instant précis.  
  
Elle sortit de la douche, enfila un peignoir pourpre, et enroula une serviette autours de ses cheveux. Puis, elle entreprit de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva Fran, assise sur un des tabourets de leur mini bar.  
  
- Bonjour, lança Sydney à son amie tout en l'embrassant sur le front, bien dormi ?  
  
- Bien, merci. et toi ? Fran s'était retournée vers son amie en l'entendant arriver. Tu es radieuse aujourd'hui. est-ce le fait de partir loin de moi pendant deux jours qui te met de si bonne humeur ? , ajouta t'elle ironiquement à l'encontre de son amie.  
  
Sydney avait du expliquer à son amie qu'elle devait se rendre à New York pour participer à une conférence sur la nouvelle réglementation des banques. Mentir à Fran avait été un nouveau supplice pour Sydney, et l'idée que Sydney doive encore s'absenter avait attristé Fran, car elle savait que son amie rentrerait encore épuisée, comme à chacun de ses déplacements. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser partir, Sydney ne lui demandait pas son accord, elle la prévenait simplement de ses déplacements, et Fran savait que son boulot lui tenait très à c?ur.  
  
- Mais non, tu sais bien que je dois y aller.. Un sourire de gêne s'était installé sur le visage de Sydney, elle savait ce que son amie pensait de ses activités, qu'elles étaient trop prenantes, . Mais tu sais, ces trois jours m'ont fait un bien fou, je n'avais pas dormi longtemps depuis bien longtemps.  
  
Fran acquiesça en rendant à Sydney un large sourire qui voulait lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.  
  
Sydney engouffra deux tartines de pain grillé avec du beurre et de la confiture de fraises sur le dessus, puis elle but le contenu de sa tasse de café, avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires dans le lave-vaisselle.  
  
- Je monte, lança t-elle à son amie en quittant la cuisine, j'ai encore mon sac à finir de préparer.  
  
Elle eut comme réponse un sourire de Fran qui finissait calmement de boire son café et de manger son yaourt.  
  
En arrivant dans sa chambre qui baignait dans la lumière d'un soleil resplendissant qui faisait ressortir la couleur chaude des papiers peints, Sydney vit à son réveil qu'il était déjà 7h15. Elle n'avait pas vu les 45 minutes qui venaient de s'écouler, car elle avait perdu l'habitude de se presser à la suite de ses quelques jours de répit.  
  
- Il faut que je me dépêche murmura t-elle pour elle-même.  
  
Elle enfourna quelques vêtements dans sa valise, dont sa robe de soirée rouge flamboyante et très sexy à paillettes, et les « bijoux » qui lui avaient été confiés. Puis elle ferma son bagage et le laissa sur son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand son regard se posa sur le cadre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Vaughn le lui avait offert pour Noël, et elle avait choisi de mettre une photo de son père et d'elle- même, puisque mettre une photo de Vaughn n'aurait fait que de lui attirer les soupçons de ses amis. « Qui est ce beau jeune homme sur ta table de nuit ? », n'aurait cessé de lui demander Fran. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait- elle mis une photo de lui. Ils n'étaient que deux agents qui se parlaient une fois de temps en temps après tout, . il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux., non rien de plus. A cette pensée, Sydney soupira longuement.  
  
Détournant son regard du cadre, elle continua son chemin vers la salle de bain. Une question lui revenait sans cesse en tête depuis qu'elle avait pensé à lui : qui serait donc cet agent que Delvin choisirait pour lui servir d'agent de liaison sur le terrain ? Elle laissa son interrogation en suspend et commença à mettre quelques affaires de toilette dans une petite trousse, qu'elle alla ranger avec le reste de ses affaires.  
  
Puis, elle enleva la serviette de toilette qui était toujours sur ses cheveux, et brancha le séchoir pour éliminer les dernières mèches qui étaient encore humides. Quand elle eut terminé, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Un tailleur l'attendait sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Elle faisait vraiment femme d'affaire dans son ensemble d'un noir ébène. Cependant, une chemisette mauve éclairait son visage et le rendait moins sévère. Elle décida après mûre réflexion de laisser ses cheveux lâchés. Après tout, ils seraient attachés toute la soirée.  
  
Quand elle fut fin prête, son réveil indiquait 8h. Elle pris son bagage et le porta jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, vérifiant bien qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa chambre.  
  
Elle pris sa veste qui était accrochée sur le porte manteau près de la porte d'entrée, et s'empara de son trousseau de clés qui se trouvait sur le meuble de l'entrée.  
  
- J'y vais, avait-elle lança à Fran à travers la maison avant de partir. Je vais passer au travail de Will, tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose ? avait-elle ajouté.  
  
- Embrasse le simplement pour moi, et dis-lui « à ce soir », nous dînons ensemble. Fran venait d'apparaître par la porte du salon et se trouvait désormais face à Sydney.  
  
Sydney venait de comprendre à grand regret que ce serait encore une soirée avec ses amis qu'elle allait manquer. Elle aurait aimé passer ce bon moment avec aux, comme avant., avant qu'elle ne soit embauchée par la « banque », qui s'accaparait désormais une grande majorité de son temps. Elle n'avait même plus le temps de réviser suffisamment, et était encore bien loin de se sentir prête pour passer son doctorat.  
  
- D'accord, je n'y manquerais pas, avait répondu Sydney avec un sourire qui cependant laissait transparaître quelques traits de déception. A demain., je ne rentrerais pas très tard je pense.  
  
- Ok. Amuses toi bien à ta conférence avait répondu Fran. A demain.  
  
Sydney ouvrit la porte et franchi le perron, glissant un dernier sourire à son amie avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, qu'elle avait garé devant la maison.  
  
Fran la regarda entrer dans son véhicule et démarrer, puis elle lui adressa un signe de la main en la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue suivante. Puis elle referma la porte et continua à se préparer pour être à l'heure à son restaurant.  
******  
  
- Bonjour toi. Sydney venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Will, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle lui glissa un baiser sur la joue pour accompagner sa salutation.  
  
- Syd ??? Will venait de se retourner et fixait Sydney avec un large sourire mais avec un air de surprise malgré tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici à cette heure ci ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la banque ?  
  
Will était ravi de la voir si rayonnante et en pleine forme, même ravi de la voir, tout simplement. Depuis la fois où Sydney l'avait embrassé, il n'arrivait pas à l'ôter de ses pensées, malgré le fait qu'il se soit mis avec sa secrétaire, Jenny, depuis plusieurs mois déjà.  
  
Pourtant, Sydney avait mis les choses au clair en tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça, qu'elle le considérait simplement comme un ami, son meilleur ami, et qu'elle ne pouvait donc pas concevoir de relation plus poussée avec lui. Cependant, Will n'avait pas semblé avoir compris tout ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué, ou alors ne voulait-il pas comprendre.., et il se montrait extrêmement jaloux lorsque certains hommes approchaient Sydney « d'un peu trop près à son goût ».  
  
Sydney regardait avec lus ou moins d'amusement les regards noirs que Jenny lançait à l'égard de Will. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle accepter de sortir avec un homme qui était amoureux d'une autre femme qu'elle-même ? Sydney trouvait qu'elle avait vraiment du courage, car connaissant plus que très bien Will, elle savait qu'il ne se montrait pas excessivement tendre avec elle. Sydney était d'ailleurs souvent à l'origine de disputes entre les deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme reprochant son comportement à Will, et lui jurant qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Sydney, et encore moins jaloux.  
  
Mais Sydney pensait qu'un jour, Will se résignerai, qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas la femme de sa vie, et que Jenny correspondait plus à ces critères. Elle était formidable et pleine d'amour pour lui, mais malheureusement pour elle, il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.  
  
- Non, pas aujourd'hui répondit Sydney. Je pars à New York pour deux jours, afin d'assister à une conférence sur la nouvelle réglementation des banques. Mon avion part dans une demi-heure, je passais juste te dire bonjour avant de partir.  
  
- Hummm. je sens que tu vas t'amuser pendant ces deux jours. Tout cela m'a l'air très passionnant !!! Will regardait Sydney avec un sourire semi-moqueur. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les déplacements, mais qu'elle était obligée de les faire.  
  
- Passionnant., comme tu dis !!! avait ajouté Sydney en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, je vais y aller, je ne suis pas en avance moi !!! avait- elle fini par dire en quittant lentement le bureau de son ami.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna brusquement.  
  
- Ah oui, s'était-elle exclamée, j'allais oublier de te dire que Fran te souhaitait le bonjour et qu'elle te disait « à ce soir ».  
  
- Merci, avait répondu Will. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir ce soir, nous allons manger au restaurant puis faire un billard. Sydney sentait une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et dans son regard.  
  
- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. avait-elle répondu pour rompre le silence qui s'installait. Allez, au-revoir sinon je vais être en retard.  
  
- Oui,. ce sera pour une prochaine fois. murmura Will. Bon voyage.  
  
Sydney fit demi-tours et commença à traverser le couloir pour rejoindre l'extérieur.  
  
- SYDNEY.avait lancé Will dans le couloir.  
  
- Oui. ?  
  
- Tu., tu es très belle .  
  
Un large sourire venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sydney dès qu'elle eut entendu ces paroles.  
  
- Merci, avait-elle répondu en envoyant de sa main un baiser à son ami. A demain, passe à la maison si tu veux, je ne devrais pas rentrer très tard, et Fran sera là aussi. On pourrait. se regarder une vidéo avec du pop- corn.  
  
Puis, Sydney tourna cette fois définitivement les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie en entendant Will dire.  
  
- D'accord, à demain soir alors.  
  
Ces paroles avaient réjoui Will, qui rêvait depuis longtemps de pouvoir passer une soirée avec ses deux meilleures amies, mais surtout de retrouver Sydney. Peut-être espérait-il qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux ce soir là.  
  
*******  
  
- Tu es prête ? Dixon venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Sydney.  
  
Elle était installée devant son ordinateur et regardait une dernière fois les plans de la résidence donnés par Marshall. Elle savait qu'une fois sur place, tout se passerait très vite et qu'elle n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur, pour ne pas faire tomber sa couverture.  
  
- Oui, c'est parti ! La réponse de Sydney s'était accompagnée d'un large sourire. Elle faisait mine d'être contente d'accomplir son devoir d'agent au service de l'Etat, car elle se doutait que Dixon portait quelques soupçons sur sa loyauté depuis quelques semaines déjà, et son comportement des derniers jours ne pouvait qu'appuyer ce qu'il pensait.  
  
Une voiture banalisée noire avec des vitres teintées les attendait devant l'entrée des bureaux du SD-6. Le chauffeur avait fait le tour de la voiture et avait ouvert le coffre afin que les deux agents puissent y déposer leurs affaires.  
  
Puis, ils prirent position à l'arrière du véhicule et se laissèrent conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport. Sydney observait le paysage défiler à travers les vitres. Elle remarqua que le chauffeur prenait beaucoup de précautions afin de ne pas se faire suivre, de ce fait, ils passèrent devant l'université où étudiait Sydney et elle put voir tous ses camarades de classe qui allaient étudier pour avoir leur doctorat. Puis, ils passèrent devant le bureau de Will, les deux lieux n'étant pourtant pas dans la même partie de la ville.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta près d'un jet blanc, démuni d'inscription. Les marches pour accéder à la porte de l'appareil étaient déjà en place. Les deux agents récupérèrent leurs valises et commencèrent à gravir les marches. Arrivés en haut, une hôtesse les attendait et leur souhaita la bienvenue à bord du vol privé d'American Air Line numéro 347, à destination de Pompéi. Les deux agents répondirent avec un large sourire et un merci, puis ils entrèrent dans l'avion.  
  
Une fois à bord, les deux agents prirent position sur leurs sièges respectifs, et attachèrent leurs ceintures de sécurité. Sydney vit l'hôtesse fermer la porte et prendre plaça à son tour sur un siège installé à son intention, pour que l'avion puisse décoller.  
  
Le voyage s'effectua sans encombres. Les deux agents ne s'adressèrent presque pas la parole de toute la durée du vol. Mais Sydney, qui trouvait ce silence insupportable engagea la conversation sur des sujets divers, tels que Dixon et sa famille, les études de Sydney,. A aucun moment ils ne parlèrent « boulot », car premièrement, ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient se fier à l'hôtesse de l'air qui était souvent à côté d'eux, et puis, Sydney savait que Dixon finirait par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment, et elle ne supportait pas de lui mentir plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà.  
  
Une fois l'avion à terre, une voiture attendait les deux agents en bout de piste pour les conduire dans la demeure de Monsieur Bertholiani, comme leur avait dit Sloane.  
*******  
Pendant le trajet, Dixon et Sydney avaient mis au point un lieu de rendez-vous où ils se retrouveraient dès que Sydney aurait récupéré les documents. Dixon resterait dans une voiture à l'extérieur, pour la guider pendant la mission, et la récupérer quand elle sortirait. Puis, le chauffeur avait déposé la jeune femme devant le bâtiment et elle était entrée.  
  
En arrivant dans la villa, Sydney avait été subjuguée par la grandeur de l'édifice. Elle admirait les colonnes de pierres de la Rome Antique qui décoraient la cour intérieure du bâtiment.  
  
Elle s'était présentée à l'accueil sous le nom d'Emmy Gabe, journaliste pour le California tribune, journal très populaire sur la côte ouest.  
  
L'hôtesse d'accueil cocha le nom qu'elle venait de donner sur un cahier, signifiant qu'elle était bel et bien attendue. Puis, elle lui indiqua un homme, et lui expliqua que c'est lui qui avait été désigné pour s'occuper d'elle pendant toute la durée de son séjour dans la villa.  
  
Sydney la remercia et s'approcha de l'homme qui lui avait été recommandé. Celui ci lui tournait le dos. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, elle le salua.  
  
- Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Gabe, journaliste, et la jeune femme à l'accueil m'a dit que c'est vous qui vous occuperiez de moi pendant les deux jours où je serais là.  
  
En entendant la jeune femme parler, l'homme se retourna, et Sydney resta stupéfaite. Mais elle garda son calme malgré sa surprise pour ne pas attirer tous les regards sur elle.  
  
- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Tony. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis à votre chambre.  
  
L'homme prit les bagages de Sydney et la guida à travers le dédale de couloir de la villa, jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était destinée. Il lui ouvrit la porte, la laissa entrer, puis se glissa derrière elle et referma avec soin la porte derrière eux.  
  
- VAUGHN !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ??? Tu es devenu fou !!! Tu veux faire tomber ma couverture ou quoi ??? Sydney était en furie. Elle était loin de s'imaginer que Vaughn serait là pendant sa mission, et elle était en colère contre lui de ne pas lui avoir dit lors de leur dernier entretien à l'entrepôt. Elle était tellement en colère et décontenancée en même temps qu'elle en haussait le ton, sans se rendre qu'elle en arrivait à hurler.  
  
Vaughn, qui la sentait s 'emporter se précipita sur elle et lui plaça sa main en travers de la bouche de telle sorte qu'elle arrêta instantanément de hurler.  
  
- Sydney, voudrais-tu te calmer s'il te plait!!!! Si tu continue de hurler comme ça, c'est toi qui va nous faire repérer et qui va faire tomber ta couverture !!!!  
  
- Hummm !!! Hummm !!! Sydney essayait de se calmer et faisait comprendre à Vaughn qu'il pouvait la lâcher maintenant!!!  
  
Vaughn retira délicatement sa main et s'écarta pour la laisser respirer.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ???? C'est toi mon agent de liaison sur le terrain ?????  
  
- Oui, c'est Delvin qui m'a chargé de cette mission.  
  
- Et... et ça fait longtemps que tu es au courrant ???? Sydney était très étonnée que Devlin confie à Vaughn ce genre de mission, car d'habitude il considérait qu'il n'était pas un homme de terrain et que donc il n'avait aucune raison de l'y envoyer.  
  
- Je le sais depuis que cette mission à été mise en place. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Devlin de me confier cette mission.  
  
- Tu le sais depuis le début et tu ne m'as rien dit !!!  
  
- Oui, parce que je sais que si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais refusé que je vienne. Le ton montait de nouveau entre les deux agents, et pendant tout le temps de leur altercation, leurs regards n'avaient cessé de se soutenir. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux énervés, mais ils ne savaient pas trop pourquoi la tension montait comme ça. Jamais ça ne leur était arrivé, pas à ce point en tout cas.  
  
- Evidement que j'aurais refusé, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point le jeux que je fais est dangereux.. Et...  
  
La voix de Sydney s'était radoucie en disant cela, et son regard s'était détaché de celui de celui de Vaughn.  
  
- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. En prononçant ces paroles, Sydney s'était sentie rougir, et elle n'osait plus relever le menton pour regarder Vaughn dans les yeux. Elle se sentait stupide, et en quelque sorte, elle venait de lui avouer ouvertement ses sentiments.  
  
Vaughn sentit aussi gêné qu'elle en entendant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Etait-ce une confession. ? Son esprit s'embrumait de questions.  
  
Puis, il se rapprocha d'elle de telle sorte qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il lui releva le menton avec deux doigts de sa main droite, et Sydney replongea son regard dans le regard vert émeraude de son coéquipier.  
  
- Moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur,. j'ai peur pour toi à chaque fois que tu pars en mission, j'ai peur tant que je ne reçois pas ton coup de téléphone pour me dire : « Tout s'est bien passé », j'ai peur pour toi,. tout le temps. et c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à t'accompagner dans cette mission qui était particulièrement dangereuse.  
  
La voix de Vaughn était à présent très douce, il murmurait presque. Le souffle chaud de la respiration de Vaughn glissait sur le visage et l'enivrait.. Elle buvait littéralement ses paroles.  
  
Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs secondes -qui leur parurent une éternité- les regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, sans dire un mot. Puis, Sydney glissa un « merci » presque inaudible à l'intention de Vaughn.  
  
Les mains de Sydney se mirent à parcourir délicatement le visage de Vaughn, pour arriver jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle le sentit frôler l'intérieur de son bras et à son tour lui caresser le visage. A ce contact, elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Elle était tellement bien, touchés par la douceur dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux, de peur de lire dans ceux de Vaughn de la réticence, un doute,. Mais, quand elle plongea finalement son regard dans le sien, elle découvrit en lui une calme certitude, un désir aussi lisible que le sien. Il la prit par les coudes et glissa les mains le long de son bras et la retenait contre lui sensuellement. Sydney sentit sa peau se contracter. Elle posa ses mains sur les cheveux de Vaughn et approcha lentement son visage du sien.  
  
A l'instant où leurs bouches allaient se toucher, elle eut soudain envie de lui demander pardon, pardon pour la colère dans laquelle elle s'était lancée, pardon de s'être emportée si vite alors que ses intentions étaient plus que bonnes quand il avait décidé de prendre en main cette mission. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Il avait du percevoir dans son regard ce qu'elle voulait lui dire car elle n'avait pas articulé un mot qu'il lui faisait signe de se taire d'un imperceptible mouvement des lèvres.  
  
Lorsque leurs lèvres prirent enfin possession les unes des autres, Sydney avait l'impression d'avoir touché au but que, d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours connu le goût de ce baiser.  
  
Le désir de Sydney était si fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer de petits gémissements lorsqu'il entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemisette. Elle le regarda s'exécuter, lentement. Son visage était tendu par la concentration. Il leva les yeux vers elle et plongea son regard verdoyant dans celui de Sydney, mais sans sourire, tandis qu'il défaisait le dernier bouton. Il glissa ses mains sous le vêtement et le fit tomber au sol, tout en faisant frémir la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Elle entreprit de défaire la fermeture éclair qui maintenait sa jupe sur ses hanches, et celle ci rejoignit aussitôt la chemisette à terre.  
  
Il la prit par les hanches, et s'inclinant, l'embrassa tendrement sur les seins, par-dessus le soutien-gorge. Sydney rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa sortir un long gémissement de plaisir. A ce moment précis, elle se perdait dans ses pensées. « il n'y a rien d'autre que nous, ce moment nous appartient, pourquoi le gâcher en pensant aux conséquences. » Ils étaient seuls au monde en cet instant, ils devaient accomplir ce qu'ils désiraient depuis si longtemps..   
  
Vaughn la guida jusqu'au lit tout en retirant sa veste, et resta debout, face à elle pendant qu'elle commençait à lui déboutonner sa chemise. C'était maintenant à son tour de la regarder et de se laisser faire. Elle défit sa ceinture et le haut de son pantalon, tira sur sa chemise et dénuda ses épaules. Comme il l'aidait à retirer complètement sa chemise, il sentit qu'elle posait les mains sur son torse. Il l'embrassa entre les seins et inspira profondément son odeur, pour s'en imprégner.  
  
Il releva la tête et la fixa dans les yeux. un doute s'emparait de lui. Il voulait être sur de ce qu'elle souhaitait..  
  
- Sydney.  
  
Elle écarta les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche, son regard rivé au sien. Elle passa les mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien- gorge. C'était un modèle très simple et joli en dentelle blanche. Elle en souleva les bretelles de ses épaules et le laissa tomber.  
  
Vaughn trouvait son corps splendide. Il posa les mains sur sa poitrine, puis la figure, et sentit à quel point ses seins se raidissaient sous la caresse de ses lèvres. Sydney caressait son torse de ses mains à la texture de pêche, puis elle descendit une de ses mains jusqu'à sa braguette.  
  
- Je t'en prie, suppliait-elle presque en déposant son regard dans le sien.  
  
Il rabattit la couverture et ouvrit les draps pour qu'elle puisse s'y étendre. Elle le regardait ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, puis son pantalon et son caleçon. Comme il s'agenouillait sur le lit, elle tendit les mains et saisi son sexe roide. Tête basse, elle en effleura le pourtour de ses lèvres, si savamment qu'il en frissonna en poussant un cri de plaisir. Il dut fermer les yeux pour calmer le jeu et ne pas aller trop vite.  
  
Les yeux de Sydney, quand il se risqua à les regarder, étaient d'un brun clair luisant de désir. Abandonnant son sexe, elle se renversa en arrière et souleva ses hanches pour qu'il lui retire sa culotte, qui était aussi blanche que son soutien-gorge, et très sexy, pensait Vaughn. Il passa sa main sur le doux renflement de sa toison, puis tira la culotte, d'un geste toujours aussi délicat que les gestes qui avaient précédé.  
  
Ils se contemplèrent dans leur mutuelle nudité, avec des regards égarés par le plaisir, et affamés l'un de l'autre. Le rythme de leurs respirations battait à l'unisson, et un grand sourire illuminait leur visage, leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur.  
  
- Michael. les yeux de Sydney le suppliaient d'entrer en elle. Elle l'avait pour la première fois appelé par son prénom, ce qui le toucha, car à ce moment précis, aucune barrière ne pouvait se dresser entre eux. Ils avaient le monde à leur merci pendant ces quelques heures qui les séparaient de la mission.  
  
Les traits contractés de désir, elle tendit de nouveau la main et, quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur son sexe, il sentit qu'il avait pris possession de tout son être. Il se mit alors à genoux et l'attira entre ses cuisses.  
  
Pour Sydney, ce fut comme si on réveillait dans ses reins quelque brûlante source de vie, qui déferla lentement à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle sentit son entrée houleuse en elle, la fusion parfaite de leurs deux moitiés. Elle sentit la caresse de ses mains délicates sur ses seins, et ouvrit les yeux pour le voir quand il se mit à les baiser, elle sentit aussi sa langue qui partait à la découverte de ses mamelons. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela pour quelqu'un depuis la mort de Danny. Jamais un autre homme n'avait approché son corps si profondément depuis ce jour.  
  
Sydney se demandait d'ailleurs comment ce corps qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, cette peau jamais touchée, pouvaient lui être si familiers, et s'accorder si bien à elle. La bouche de Vaughn explorait à présent les bras de Sydney. Il les couvrait de baisers, juste avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.  
  
Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachaient enfin, pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle, il se souleva et la contempla du regard, avant de se coucher près d'elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras.  
******  
Quand elle s'éveilla, il était déjà 18h. Elle se sentait bien dans ce bras, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait bougé. Cependant, une sorte de malaise s'installa en elle lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure. Ils avaient ainsi passé une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, ils auraient bien de la chance si personne ne s'était douté de rien..  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ??? songea t'elle en sentant les remords s'emparer d'elle.  
  
Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Vaughn dormait encore paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche, mille questions lui parvenaient à l'esprit.. En particulier pourquoi avait-elle craqué ? C'est vrai, elle savait qu'entretenir une liaison avec un autre agent était strictement interdit par le protocole, pourtant, ils avaient enfreint cette règle, et pas qu'un peu.. Devait-elle regretter. ? Certainement pas, certes, ils n'auraient pas du, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière, c'était trop tard. Mais, ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas continuer leur relation, cela les conduirait forcément à la mort, car tôt ou tard, ils se feraient repérer. Non, ils ne devaient pas continuer.  
  
Quand elle sortit de la douche, Vaughn était toujours endormi, et elle le contempla quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de passer une demi-heure sous la douche. Il était à présent 18h30 et la réception commençait à 19h. Elle devait se dépêcher de se préparer.  
  
Elle enfila la tenue de soirée qu 'elle avait prévu à cette occasion, ainsi que les quelques « bijoux » qui lui avaient été confiés pour qu'elle puisse mener à bien sa mission. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après avoir mis un petit réveil -qui était à sa disposition dans la chambre- en route pour que Vaughn se réveille et prenne les informations nécessaires à la CIA, elle déposa un bout de papier sur le bord du lit dans lequel Vaughn dormait toujours, et s'en alla, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
*******  
  
Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait réveilla Vaughn. Un sourire illuminait son visage, mais s'effaça dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Puis, il remarqua le papier qui était posé juste à côté de lui, à la place où Sydney avait dormi. Il le lut, et un certain malaise s'installa en lui. Sur le papier, Sydney avait inscrit :  
  
Nous n'aurions pas dû. Mieux vaut oublier ce qui vient de se passer. cela ne pourrait que nous nuire. Il est 18h45, j'ai mis le réveil en route pour que tu sois prêt à réceptionner les informations. Rendez-vous à 20h00 devant le bar., attends-moi.  
  
A plus tard,  
  
Sydney  
  
Vaughn sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Etait-il possible qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui finalement. ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il éteignit le réveil qui venait de se mettre à sonner et alla rapidement prendre une douche. Il se rhabilla et quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, n'arrivant pas à se faire une raison sur ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, il rejoignit la salle principale, dans laquelle était donnée la réception.  
*******  
  
Il l'aperçut à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était en grande conversation avec un groupe de journaliste, qui paraissaient très passionnés. Quand elle vit qu'il était arrivé, elle se décida à partir accomplir sa mission. Elle lui lança un petit regard pour le lui faire comprendre. Dès lors, il ne la quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la pièce.  
  
Il était prévu qu'il n'interviendrait pas tant qu'elle n était pas arrivée dans la salle où était rangé l'objet. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent repérer par Dixon.  
  
*******  
  
Sydney avait pénétré dans une partie de la villa interdite au public. Dixon avait pris soin de brouiller les caméras de surveillance, le temps nécessaire à Sydney pour qu'elle arrive à ses fins.  
  
- C'est parti, avait-elle lancé à l'encontre de Dixon, tu peux me guider maintenant.  
  
- Ok, bon tu es dans le couloir principal. Vas toujours tout droit, et tu dois arriver à une intersection. Lorsque tu y seras, prend à droite, et là tu verras un escalier, et un monte charge à côté...  
  
Dixon guida ainsi Sydney à travers le dédale de couloirs et de portes qui constituaient la villa. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, elle le lui annonça, et comme à leur habitude, ils interrompirent la connexion qui les gardait en contact pour que Sydney puisse se concentrer pleinement sur sa mission. Elle connaissait parfaitement les manipulations qu'elle devrait exercer pour réussir à ouvrir le coffre. C'était assez délicat.  
******  
  
Vaughn l'avait regardé entrer et attendait qu'elle prenne contact avec lui.  
  
- Ca y est, je suis entrée, je commence à ouvrir le coffre. donne moi deux petites secondes et je reviens.  
  
- OK, je t'attends au bar, comme prévu, avait répondu Vaughn. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage, il était soulagé de l'entendre. Il lui restait maintenant le plus gros de la mission à accomplir, s'emparer du parchemin. Mais, tout paraissait se dérouler pour le mieux. Soudain, Vaughn aperçu que les gardes commençaient à s'agiter dans la salle. Ils se parlaient dans leurs talkie-walkie, et ils paraissaient plutôt affolés. Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient découvert que quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans la partie interdite du bâtiment. ? Non, Dixon avait du couper les caméras de surveillance, comme prévu, ce n'était pas possible.  
  
Pourtant, Vaughn commença à s'inquiéter quand il vit l'un des gardes entrer par la même porte que Sydney. Il décida de le suivre pour prêter main forte à Sydney au cas ou elle serait découverte. Il se faufila à son tour dans le dédale de couloir, et observait le garde ouvrir chaque porte une à une, entrer à l'intérieur et en ressortir, annonçant dans son talkie- walkie que tout était ok pour cette salle.  
  
Vaughn commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Sydney ne s'était apparemment pas encore emparé du document, et elle devait se dépêcher.  
  
- Dépêche-toi Sydney, ils sont à ta recherche !!! avait lancé Vaughn discrètement dans son micro, qui était son seul lien avec elle.  
  
- Oui, oui !!! deux petites secondes encore, le coffre est plus coriace que prévu, j'ai bientôt fini.  
  
Puis, Vaughn remarqua que le garde ouvrait une porte beaucoup plus délicatement que les précédentes. Il y pénétra, mais au lieu d'en ressortir, comme d'habitude, il restait à l'intérieur. Vaughn comprit alors que Sydney devait être dans cette salle. Il devait l'aider !!!  
  
Il entra en se précipitant, et remarqua que le garde observait Sydney de loin, sans faire un bruit, une arme pointée sur elle. Sydney ne l'avait pas remarqué, il était trop loin d'elle.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit que le garde commençait à appuyer sur la gâchette, Vaughn s'élança vers Sydney sans réfléchir.  
  
- SYDNEYYYYY.. Il criait en se précipitant sur elle. Soudain, le coup parti, et la balle alla se loger dans le dos de Vaughn. Il venait de se jeter sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi de recevoir cette balle., mais il l'avait pris à sa place.  
  
Sydney s'était relevée, ne remarquant pas immédiatement que Vaughn était étendu par terre. Elle se dirigea vers le garde, et, après quelques secondes de combat, le mit ko.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, après avoir bien veillé à ce que le garde ne se relève pas, elle vit Vaughn qui baignait à présent dans une marre de sang.  
  
- Vaughn.. !!! Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa tête dur ses genoux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça. ? Tu devais m'attendre au bar !!! Sa voix était remplie de sanglots, qu'elle entait de contenir.  
  
- Laisse-moi ici Sydney, Weiss va venir me chercher. Les yeux de Vaughn, et il commençait à suffoquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste avec lui, il ne fallait pas, sinon elle ferait griller sa couverture. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre si elle voulait un jour parvenir à détruire le SD-6.  
  
- Vaughn., Sydney pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure,.. je ne voulais pas.  
  
- Sydney, je t'en supplie, vas-t'en, sinon Dixon va se douter de quelque chose. Tu dois continuer ta course contre le SD-6.  
  
A contre c?ur, Sydney ressorti de la salle, le voyant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser, pourtant, il le fallait. Elle ne devait pas être découverte. Dixon arriva en face d'elle en courrant. Il avait mis à terre quelques gardes, qui comme lui avaient entendu un coup de feu.  
  
- Sydney, qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu en as mis du temps. et c'était quoi ce coup de feu, il y a eu un problème ???  
  
Le c?ur de Sydney s'accéléra en entendant cette question. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire et tentait de contenir ses larmes. Elle avait eu assez d'entraînements pour savoir qu'aucune émotion ne devait transparaître dans sa voix. Elle courrait vers lui, et sans s'arrêter lui lança :  
  
- Il faut y aller maintenant !!!  
  
Ils coururent tous les deux vers une des sorties de secours du bâtiment et sortirent. Une voiture les attendait en bas des escaliers, prête à démarrer. Les deux agents entrèrent à l'intérieur et claquèrent les portes, juste à temps pour que la voiture démarre, en trombe.  
  
Ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle, et dès qu'il s'était assez calmé pour pouvoir aligner une phrase, Dixon réitéra sa question.  
  
- Sydney, qu'est ce qui s'est passé là dedans ???  
  
- Un garde a tenté de me surprendre pendant que j'ouvrais le coffre. Le coup de feu est parti en l'air pendant que je cherchais à le désarmer. Puis, j'ai réussi à le mettre ko et je suis partie, car d'autres gardes devaient sans doute être à mes trousses n'entendant pas de réponse de la part de leur collègue.  
  
Sydney avait horreur de lui mentir, mais elle en était obligée, pour ne pas dévoiler sa double fonction. Ses explications avaient été très floues, et sa voix tremblait un peu, mais Dixon pensa qu'elle devait être sous le choc, elle serait plus claire lors du compte rendu de la mission au SD-6.  
*******  
  
Pendant ce temps, Weiss était arrivé sur les lieux et avait découvert Vaughn, étendu par terre, dans une marre de sang. Tout en regardant son état de santé, il appela la CIA pour qu'un hélicoptère vienne les récupérer.  
  
Ils furent tous deux reconduits à Los Angeles, et pendant le vol, des médecins commencèrent à donner les premiers soins à Vaughn, qui était tombé dans le comas suite à la balle, qui avait frôlé de très près son c?ur. Il était à présent à deux doigts de la mort, et la seule chose à faire était de l'opérer pour extraire la balle, et attendre qu'il se réveille, si jamais il devait se réveiller.  
(à suivre.) 


	3. Le bout du tunnel

Notes de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait patienter si longtemps après le  
deuxième chapitre mais j'étais en plein bac, donc je n'avais pas trop  
le temps d'écrire. Vous allez enfin savoir ce que Vaughn va  
devenir ( ..  
En tout cas j'attends vos feedback avec impatience sur  
nanou_85@hotmail.com .  
Voilà, bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Le bout du tunnel.  
  
Bip. bip. bip. bip. bip. bip. bip...  
  
Sydney écoutait les lents battements de son c?ur qui transparaissaient sur le moniteur cardiaque auquel il était relié. Elle commençait à s'endormir, bercée par le son régulier qui parvenait de la machine. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil que les infirmières lui avaient prêté pour qu'elle ne reste pas constamment debout à côté de lui, qui était allongé et semblait dormir paisiblement.  
  
Ses doigts avaient enlacé ceux de Vaughn, et elle avait déposé sa tête contre son torse, en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer sa blessure pour ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'il ne devait déjà avoir. Ainsi, elle laissait sa tête se mouvoir au rythme de sa respiration.  
  
*******  
  
Trois longues semaines s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis cette effroyable mission. Ce fut probablement les trois semaines les plus longues et les plus éprouvantes de sa vie.  
  
En rentrant sur Los Angeles, Sydney était allée directement faire son compte rendu de mission à Sloane. Elle lui avait détaillé toutes ses actions, le coup de feu, le garde, la fuite avec l'objet volé, . Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas changer les propos qu'elle avait tenu à Dixon, car il savait qu'il les mentionnerait aussi dans son compte rendu.  
  
Aussitôt la réunion terminée, Sloane lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'entretenir quelques minutes tous les deux.  
  
- Tout va bien Sydney ? Il employait un ton inquiet. Mais Sydney n'aurait su dire, à ce moment précis, si cette inquiétude qu'il manifestait à son égard était pour son bien être, ou si elle masquait une autre inquiétude qui concernait sa loyauté envers SD-6.  
- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée en ce moment. Ce doit être le stress de mes examens de fin d'étude qui approchent, accumulé à la fatigue que me causent tous ces déplacements si peu espacés. A ce propos, il me reste quelques semaines de congés à prendre, je voudrais pouvoir en bénéficier maintenant afin de pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à mes révisions, et surtout de pouvoir rattraper mon retard.  
  
- Sydney, vous savez que je n'approuve pas le fait que..  
  
- Oui. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle connaissait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas que ses agents travaillent autre part qu'à l'agence, mais il savait quant à lui que Sydney n'arrêterait pour rien au monde, que c'était un but à atteindre qu'elle s'était fixé depuis longtemps déjà. Je le sais, mais c'est si important pour moi vous savez. ma mère. Elle avait avancé des arguments qu'il ne pouvait pas contrer.  
  
- Très bien. , prenez autant de semaines que vous avez besoin, de toute manière je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis je crois. De toute manière, si nous avons besoin de vous en cas d'urgence, nous pourrons toujours vous contacter. Il esquissa un léger sourire que Sydney lui rendit aussitôt, tentant de contenir sa rage.  
  
- Oui, bien sur, de toute manière mon biper n'est jamais très loin.  
  
Puis, elle avait quitté la salle de réunion et était rentrée directement chez elle, pour se changer les idées, et retrouver ses amis qui lui remonteraient un peu le moral. Cependant elle n'était pas restée longtemps avec eux et avait été se coucher peu de temps après.  
  
*******  
  
L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru sentir une légère pression de sa main dans la sienne. Elle s'éveilla alors en sursaut, pensant qu'il sortait enfin du comas, mais réalisa qu'il n'en était rien. , il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ce qui fit disparaître immédiatement la lueur d'espoir qui était apparue l'espace d'un très court instant dans ses yeux.  
  
Cela faisait donc trois semaines que Sloane et Devlin lui avaient accordé un congé. Le premier pensait qu'elle les utiliserait pour réviser et enfin pouvoir arrêter de mener une autre activité en parallèle au SD-6 ; tandis que l'autre se doutait bien que le fait que Vaughn fut rentré de leur mission à Pompéi dans un sale état était la principale raison pour laquelle elle avait souhaité prendre ses congés.  
  
Cependant, tout ce temps qu'elle était censée utiliser pour rattraper son retard, elle le passait auprès de Vaughn, à l'hôpital de la CIA, dans lequel il avait été admis pour recevoir ses soins. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait vraiment failli le perdre cette fois-ci, et encore, il n'était pas tiré d'affaire. Il avait été placé sous haute protection, de telle sorte que Sydney puisse le voir sans les mettre tous les deux en danger. Elle s'était rendu compte que peut être, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais sourire, peut être qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais se noyer dans le vert de ses yeux, et parler avec lui.. A cette idée, elle comprit enfin qu'elle était plus attachée à lui qu'elle ne le pensait, plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Il était presque devenu sa raison de vivre, sa drogue. Non, vraiment elle ne s'en relèverait pas s'il la quittait, elle en était sure. Elle espérait ainsi en restant à ses côtés à lui parler, lui remémorer leurs bons moments passés ensemble, qu'il n'aurait plus envie de partir et qu'il se réveillerait enfin. Elle était sure que le son de sa voix l'aiderait à remonter à la surface.  
  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre lui dit-elle en essuyant une larme qui venait d'apparaître au bord de son ?il et qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper et poursuivre son chemin en épousant les courbes de son visage. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, . pas au moment ou j'ai le plus besoin de toi, de ta présence. Tu..  
  
Le chagrin entourait sa voix, mais elle continuait de lui parler. Dans un sens, cela lui remontait le moral à elle aussi. Elle voulait combler au maximum les moments de silence pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était à ses côtés, et qu'il n'était pas seul à lutter contre la mort.  
  
- Tu te rappelles., le jour ou tu es arrivé trempé jusqu'aux os à l'entrepôt. ? C'était si drôle, si seulement tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais.  
  
Sydney se surprit de nouveau en train de sourire. Ces instants lui faisaient autant de bien à elle qu'à lui, pensait -elle. Elle aimait se remémorer ainsi les quelques bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun. Même si lui ne participait pas à la conversation en répondant à ce qu'elle disait, elle savait qu'il l'écoutait, ou du moins qu'il l'entendait.  
  
Elle se remémorait ainsi cette rencontre « tout à fait par hasard » à la patinoire lors d'un match de hockey.  
  
- Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment.. C'est la première soirée que nous avons pu passer ensemble. Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentie bien que ce soir là depuis la mort de Danny.  
  
La tristesse réapparut subitement sur son visage dès qu'elle prononça ce prénom qui suscitait tant de malheur. Le SD-6 lui avait déjà pris son fiancé, ils n'allaient pas maintenant lui prendre cet homme, qu'à l'évidence elle aimait.  
  
Elle sentit alors la bague de fiançailles, qui trônait toujours sur son annulaire. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas retiré. Puis, d'un commun accord avec elle-même, elle décida qu'il était temps de retirer l'anneau, et elle l'ôta de son doigt et le plaça dans la poche de son jean. Puis, elle retourna dans ses pensées et le sourire lui revint aussitôt au visage.  
  
Sydney venait de faire un grand pas en avant en comprenant que Danny n'était plus là, et qu'il aurait sûrement approuvé le fait qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce n'était pas une trahison. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais plus rien n'était possible, il fallait qu'elle tourne la page sur le passé et vive désormais pleinement son présent. De cette façon, elle se rendait libre de suivre ses sentiments.  
  
- J'étais si heureuse quand tu m'as invité à prendre un verre après le match. Je m'étais moqué de toi en te voyant sauter sur la vitre du bord de la patinoire pour hurler à un des joueurs qu'il pouvait écraser son adversaire qui l'empêchait de mettre le palet dans la cage. Sydney soupira. nous avons tellement rit pendant cette soirée.  
  
Elle parla ainsi pendant plus d'une heure, sans jamais recevoir le moindre petit signe de sa part pour dire que lui aussi était heureux, mais elle était heureuse.  
  
*******  
  
Tûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûûû...  
  
L'alarme tira Sydney de ses pensées. Qu'elle était cette sonnerie qui osait la sortir de ce moment d'intimité qu'elle partageait avec lui en ce moment même ?  
  
Puis, son regard se porta sur l'écran auquel Vaughn était relié par de multiples électrodes qui étaient collées sur son torse, et qui montrait la fréquence de ses pulsations cardiaques. Elle réalisa enfin que le tracé était plat, le c?ur de Michael s'était arrêté de battre.  
  
Son visage se décomposait littéralement, et des larmes inondèrent de nouveau son visage. Mais ces larmes là étaient liées à la panique et surtout à la peur que ce soit la fin.  
  
Elle eut un moment de recul et se retrouva à deux mètres du lit dans lequel était couché son intermédiaire, son ami, celui pour qui son c?ur ne cessait de battre si fort. Et tout en posant sa main sur sa bouche, elle se mit à pousser de petits gémissements, et tout son visage se crispa alors.  
  
- Michael... Oh mon dieu !!! Michael. Non !!! Sydney tremblait de toute part.  
  
Elle ne prêta pas attention aux médecins qui entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, accompagnés d'un plateau de réanimation. Elle était comme prostrée.  
  
Une infirmière s'approcha alors d'elle et la pris par le bras, afin de la guider jusqu'à l'autre coté de la porte ; jusqu'à une chaise qui se trouvait dans le couloir, à disposition des malades et des visiteurs.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Vaughn, nous allons faire tout notre possible pour sortir votre mari de ce mauvais pas. Il est robuste vous savez, et il nous l'a déjà prouvé au bloc opératoire quand nous lui avons retiré cette balle  
  
Sydney se rendit à peine compte que l'infirmière l'avait appelé madame Vaughn. A vrai dire, cela ne l'avait pas choqué plus que ça, et elle ne détestait pas complètement cette idée. Puis, d'une voix tremblante, elle répondit à l'infirmière :  
  
- Oui. Oui. merci. Elle était bouleversée. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter comme ça. Pas au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, pas au moment où elle se sentait enfin prête à reconnaître les sentiments qu'elle avait envers lui, et à les lui avouer. Bien sur qu'il s'en sortirait, il était robuste son Michael. Et il s'était déjà sorti de situations bien plus difficiles que celle là. Quoiqu'en fait songea Sydney, jamais il n'avait été confronté de si près à l'expérience de la mort, il avait déjà lutté auparavant, mais jamais encore contre la grande faucheuse elle-même.  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, les médecins avaient commencé la réanimation par un massage cardiaque. Mais le c?ur de Michael refusait de se remettre à battre.  
  
- Il s'enfonce ! dit l'un des médecins à l'intention de tout le personnel médical qui s'activait autours du lit. Il va falloir le choquer ajouta t'il, chargez à 100 !  
  
- Chargé. Dit une infirmière en tendant des palettes couvertes de gel au médecin.  
  
- Dégagez.!  
  
*******  
  
Au même moment, Sydney commençait à se ronger nerveusement les ongles.  
  
- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas murmurait-elle en direction de la porte. tu ne peux pas me faire ça toi aussi.. Je t'en supplie, pas toi.  
  
Elle ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait. Elle était comme en transe, et ne semblait prêter aucune attention à aucun mouvement extérieur. Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit ; des images qui montraient Vaughn en train de panser ses blessures, ou encore de l'écouter et de la réconforter lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle réalisait à présent à quel point il pouvait s'inquiéter pour elle quand il savait qu'une mission serait particulièrement dangereuse. A présent, c'était elle qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Allait-il sortir entier de cette mission qui lui était imposée ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle l'espérait de tout son c?ur.  
  
Pourquoi lui avait-elle laissé jouer un rôle sur le terrain pour cette mission ? Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter, mais lui n'aurait pas du insister.. Elle savait à quel point il pouvait être déterminé. Ils connaissaient tous les deux les risques, et ils les avaient pris. mais à quel prix ! Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette après midi là, elle aurait du refuser catégoriquement, mais elle n'avait rien fait.  
  
Les questions et les suppositions affluaient dans son esprit. Et si elle avait fait du chantage pour qu'il ne fasse pas cette mission, et s'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Mais de toute manière, remettre en question ce qui s'était passé ne servirait à rien, ce qui était arrivé était arrivé. Personne ne pourrait plus rien y faire. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé, c'était évident. Mais elle trouvait cette culpabilité tout à fait légitime, c'est elle qui aurait du prendre la balle à sa place, c'était évident. Maintenant, c'était lui qui était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, ça aurait du être elle. Sydney ne se le pardonnerait jamais.  
  
Elle savait pertinemment que si c'était elle qui avait été allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, à ce moment précis, elle aurait eu la rage de vivre, pour arriver enfin à ces buts qu'elle s'était fixés depuis des années déjà : vaincre cette organisation qui semait la mort autours d'elle. mais aussi pour avoir l'espoir d'avoir un jour une famille à elle, avec un homme qu'elle aimerait, des enfants formidables et un emploi qu'elle aimerait de tout son c?ur. le plus beau métier du monde.  
  
Mais un sentiment paradoxal s'imposait en elle. Dans un sens, peu être que la mort pouvait faciliter les choses., elle serait libre. Mais elle se refusa à y penser plus longtemps.  
  
*******  
  
Le médecin plaqua les deux appareils sur la poitrine de l'agent, et tout son corps fut pris d'une violente convulsion. Mais après quelques secondes, son c?ur ne repartait toujours pas.  
  
- La saturation baisse encore! ajouta une infirmière qui suivait de près l'évolution des courbes de la machine à laquelle Vaughn était relié.  
  
- OK. On monte à 300 ordonna alors le médecin.  
  
Il posa alors de nouveau les plaquettes sur le torse de Michael, dont le corps réagit avec une convulsion, encore plus violente que la première.  
  
Bip. bip. bip. bip. bip. bip.. bip. bip.  
  
- Ca y est, il est reparti. L'infirmière observait avec soulagement des courbes se dessiner dans la machine et la ligne droite disparaître peu à peu.  
  
Le médecin sorti de la chambre pour annoncer à Sydney, qui attendait toujours, la bonne nouvelle.  
  
- Votre ami à repris des couleurs. c'est bon, il est hors de danger à présent.  
  
Sydney se leva dès qu'elle aperçut la porte s'entre ouvrir. Puis, elle reconnut alors le médecin qui lui avait parlé trois semaines plus auparavant, pour lui annoncer que l'opération de Vaughn s'était bien déroulée, mais qu'il lui restait encore bien du chemin à parcourir avant de redevenir conscient.  
  
Le médecin vit apparaître des larmes qu'il considéra comme des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux de Sydney, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha pas à les contenir. Un large sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres et remplaçait la bouche béate qu'elle avait eut pendant tout le temps où les médecins tentaient de récupérer les pulsations régulières du c?ur de Vaughn.  
- Merci., merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait. balbutia t-elle. Je peux le voir ?  
  
- Je préfère que vous le laissiez se reposer un peu maintenant. Allez lui dire au-revoir et rentrez chez vous car vous aussi vous avez besoin de sommeil. Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir demain.  
  
- D'accord, merci docteur.  
  
Sydney entra dans la chambre et vit Vaughn allongé sur son lit. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme un enfant. Mais ce sommeil durait depuis trop longtemps. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus, et depuis : rien. Il n'avait pas sourcillé.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, pris sa main dans une des siennes et caressa son front de l'autre, repoussant les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front.  
  
- Et bien ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs !!! Heureusement que tout est rentré dans l'ordre. enfin presque. Le médecin m'a demandé de te laisser te reposer un peu. Je vais rentrer chez moi et je reviendrais demain matin.  
  
Il y avait dans la voix de Sydney une pointe d'amertume. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir et de le laisser seul, car elle avait toujours peur que ce soit la dernière fois où elle le verrait vivant.  
  
Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur le front et caressa sa joue.  
  
- Michael.. Je. je t'aime. Je ne peux pas m'en cacher plus longtemps, je sais que ce que je ressens n'est pas partagé, mais je ne peux plus mentir, surtout pas à toi ! Elle avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux, et sa voix commençait à lui faire défaut.  
  
- Reviens-moi. lança t-elle presque imperceptiblement avant de faire demi-tour.  
  
Elle redescendit à l'accueil de l'hôpital et alla dans le parking pour retrouver sa voiture. Elle tourna en rond dans tout Los Angeles pendant plus d'une heure avant de se décider enfin à rentrer chez elle, pour retrouver Fran.  
  
*******  
  
- C'est moi ! lança Sydney en arrivant dans la charmante maison où elle habitait avec Fran.  
  
Elle posa son trousseau de clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, défi son manteau et alla s'affaler sur le canapé en ôtant ses chaussures.  
  
- Alors, comment va-t-il ? Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? Fran venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée du salon et avait vu son amie s'écrouler dans le canapé. De toute évidence elle était épuisée, et Fran commençait à s'inquiéter car plus le temps s'écoulait sans que rien ne change, plus Sydney devenait triste et se laissait aller.  
  
- Il tient le choc. Sydney venait de relever la tête du canapé, et pouvait maintenant voir Fran qui s'approchait d'elle, le regard plein d'inquiétude. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque tout à l'heure, mais les médecins ont réussi à faire repartir son c?ur à temps.  
  
- Ma pauvre chérie ! Et toi. , ça va ? Tout ça n'est pas trop dur à encaisser ? Tu n'as pas trop peur pour toi ? C'est vrai que se faire tirer dessus dans l'enceinte même de la banque par un braqueur qui voulait quelques millions.  
  
Sydney avait encore une fois dû mentir à ses amis, et leur avait raconté qu'un de ses collègues avait été grièvement blessé par balle lors d'un braquage à la banque alors qu'elle rentrait tout juste de New York. Il avait plongé sur elle pour lui éviter de prendre une balle perdue et l'avait pris à sa place (ce qui, en soit, n'était pas totalement faux !). Evidement personne n'en avait parlé aux journalistes car cela aurait donné une mauvaise image qui n'aurait pas su se parer à de telles attaques.  
  
Mais, c'était lui qui était dans un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et Sydney avait très peur qu'il meurt, elle se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. D'autant plus que c'était certainement la personne avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux d'après ce qu'en avait conclu Fran.  
  
- Non, moi ça va. je m'inquiète surtout pour lui.  
  
- Tu l'aimes bien on dirait ? Fran sentait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête de Sydney, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la dévoiler totalement.  
  
- Oui, c'est la seule personne avec qui je m'entends aussi bien à la banque. nous avons à peu près le même âge, nous avons les mêmes passions, les mêmes goûts. nous sommes vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. C'est un véritable ami tu sais. Sydney avait un petit sourire qui apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres. , comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui d'ailleurs, ce qui rassurait un peu Fran qui finissait par se dire que peut- être que pour lui, elle ne se laisserait pas mourir.  
  
- Qui est ce qui est un véritable ami ? demanda Will en apparaissant à son tour dans l'entrée du salon. Il venait d'arriver dans la maison, et les deux amies ne l'avaient même pas entendu entrer.  
  
- Le collègue de Syd ! répondit Fran assez sèchement, en lui faisant de gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'une fois de plus il avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention à ce qu'il disait quand Sydney était là, car elle allait vraiment très mal, et il était préférable de la soutenir plutôt que de l'assaillir de questions.  
  
- Ah.! excuse-moi Syd, . je ne voulais pas. ajouta t-il avec une voix très embarrassée. Comment va-t-il ? Il s'est réveillé ?  
  
- Non, répondit tristement Sydney, . il a fait un arrêt cardiaque aujourd'hui, mais les médecins l'ont réanimé. Sydney sentait pour la énième fois de la journée sa voix prise par l'émotion et ses yeux s'humidifier. Elle aurait voulu hurler et pleurer. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, mais la seule personne à qui elle disait vraiment tout ne pouvait pas la réconforter. Par sa faute, cette personne avait failli disparaître à jamais de sa vie.  
  
Will sentit aussitôt que Sydney était sur le point de craquer. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus supporter cette épreuve toute seule. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser, il devait réagir pour ne pas laisser son amie s'enfoncer dans la dépression.  
  
- Ma chérie. je suis vraiment désolé. ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il va finir par se remettre. laisse-lui encore un peu de temps. Will venait de prendre Sydney dans ses bras et commençait à la bercer, tendrement.  
  
- Merci. je l'espère en tout cas. A part ça. et toi, comment ça va ? Ca se passe bien au journal ? Ton article avance ? Sydney tentait de se reprendre. Elle voulait absolument changer de sujet pour ne pas succomber aux larmes.  
  
Le visage de Will s'assombrit à son tour. Il avait mis le doigt sur un sujet épineux : l'existence d'une organisation secrète appelée SD-6. Il ignorait que sa meilleure amie était impliquée dans cette histoire ; qu'elle était agent secret pour cette organisation ; et aussi qu'elle avait pour but de venger la mort de Danny., mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il mettait la vie de beaucoup de gens en danger en continuant son enquête  
  
- Ca avance doucement. Il tentait de dissimuler son embarras devant le regard insistant de ses deux amies. Mais j'ai quelques petits problèmes en ce moment. Heureusement que Jenny est là pour m'aider à avancer.  
  
Les deux filles amorcèrent un sourire. Il venait de prononcer le nom de sa petite amie, et elles voulaient en savoir plus sur l'évolution du petit couple.  
  
- Et au fait, ajouta Fran en lançant des regards complices à Sydney. comment va Jenny ?  
  
- Très bien. On dîne ensemble ce soir. je ne pense pas rentrer très tôt. Will avait senti la question venir, mais il n'avait pas voulu leur gâcher ce petit plaisir. et puis lui aussi voulait changer de sujet.  
  
L'idée que Will puisse enfin passer à autre chose réjouissait les deux amies, qui savaient toutes deux qu'il était toujours amoureux de Sydney, mais que cela n'était pas réciproque. Le fait qu'il sorte avec une autre femme rassurait Sydney, qui n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux que de l'amitié.  
  
- Tu devrais aller te reposer Sydney. tu ne dors plus depuis le braquage, tu passes ton temps à l'hôpital, à attendre que ton ami se réveille, mais tu ne prends pas de temps pour toi. dit calmement Fran qui voyait que son amie luttait pour rester éveillée.  
  
- Oui, elle a raison Syd, tu devrais aller dormir un peu. l'hôpital a ton numéro, alors s'il se passe quelque chose, tu seras prévenue. Ne t'inquiète pas. Will aussi tentai tant bien que mal de réconforter son amie.  
  
- Je vous adore. Sydney souriait à ses deux amis et se leva pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Ses amis avaient raison, elle tombait de fatigue, mais ce qui était arrivé à Vaughn hantait ses rêves, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, si bien que le peu de temps qu'elle s'accordait ne l'aidait pas à reprendre des forces. Au contraire, elle se retrouvait seule dans son sommeil, et la solitude était bien la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait souhaiter après ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Arrivée en haut des marches, elle entendit la voix de Will qui l'interpellait d'en bas.  
  
- Sydney ? .  
  
Elle se retourna pour écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire et s'aperçu que ses deux amis étaient en bas et la regardaient avancer.  
  
- . Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
  
A ce moment, elle comprit à quel point ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils n'aimaient pas la voir dans cet état, et ils voulaient lui faire savoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, et que si elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un, . ils seraient toujours là.  
  
- Merci. Sydney était très émue de savoir à quel point ils pouvaient tenir à elle. C'était une véritable déclaration d'amitié qu'ils venaient de lui faire.  
  
Puis, elle se retourna et alla prendre douche pour se délasser un peu avant d'aller dormir. Elle alla se coucher tout de suite après, mais mit quelques temps avant de trouver le sommeil. Finalement, c'est la fatigue qui l'emporta sur ses pensées.  
  
*******  
  
- J'ai tellement sommeil. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors, mais j'ai toujours sommeil. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu, elle était près de moi, elle me parlait. Depuis tout ce temps que je dors, elle est à mes cotés, sa voix me réchauffe, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. je suis trop fatigué, pourtant j'aimerais la regarder, lui parler,.. Je sens qu'elle est triste, mais pourquoi ? Que se passe t-il ? Tout à l'heure, il y a eu comme un vide., une chaleur étourdissante s'est emparée de moi et je me suis laissé emporter. Sa voix m'accompagnait dans ce voyage, j'avais envie de sourire, mais je l'entendais de plus en plus faiblement. Que se passait t-il ? Puis quelque chose m'a ramené à la réalité. pourtant. j'étais si bien. je pouvais distinguer son visage au bout du chemin, elle souriait. Le bruit autour de me s'est de nouveau intensifié, mais pas le même son mélodieux de sa voix qui me raconte de petites anecdotes, cela ressemblait plus à un brouhaha incompréhensible. Il y a cette douleur lancinante aussi. elle commençait à disparaître, mais elle est revenue, plus intense encore, en même temps que ce bruit. Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ? Je ne voulais pas revenir., j'étais si bien là bas. plus de tristesse, plus de mal, . Sydney ! Je sens qu'elle est triste, mais je ne peux pas la réconforter. pourquoi mes yeux refusent-ils ? Et mon corps tout entier refuse de répondre lui aussi. c'est comme s'il ne m'appartenait plus. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste. je veux revenir, donnez-moi la force. s'il vous plait.  
  
*******  
  
Les yeux de Vaughn s'entrouvrirent et furent éblouis par la clarté de la pièce. Tout était blanc. Il en avait enfin fini de lutter contre la mort. Il l'avait vaincu. et elle l'avait laissé revenir.  
  
Les machines s'affolèrent autours de lui. Tous ces bips étaient angoissants. Soudain, il vit la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Quelqu'un parlait de l'autre côté. se pouvait-il que ce soit elle ? Le suspense se dissipa pour laisser place à la réalité, qui engendra une grande déception. Non, ce n'était pas celle qu'il aurait voulu. elle n'était pas là. Une jeune femme s'approcha de lui et pris son poignet.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur Vaughn.  
  
- Heu. bon. bonjour. Vaughn était toujours ébloui par la lumière et distinguait seulement quelques traits de la jeune femme. Où suis-je ? Où sont mes affaires. ?  
  
A priori, il semblait totalement désemparé. Mais l'infirmière le rassura immédiatement.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. toutes vos affaires ont été rangées. Vous êtes à l'hôpital. On vous a opéré car vous vous êtes fait tirer dessus lors d'une de vos missions.  
  
La douleur s'empara de son épaule lorsqu'il tenta de faire un mouvement. Oui, . il se rappelait maintenant. Sydney, . le garde, . mais tout cela semblait si lointain.  
  
- Mais. depuis combien de temps. ?  
  
- Trois semaines monsieur Vaughn.  
  
- Trois semaines !!!! Il avait du mal à réaliser que depuis tout ce temps il ne s'était pas réveillé. Et Sydney ??? Où est Sydney ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ???  
  
- Oh oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. elle va très bien. Elle était à vos cotés presque tout le temps. Mais nous l'avons renvoyé chez elle pour qu'elle se repose un peu. Elle était très inquiète vous savez !  
  
- Et elle vous a obéit lorsque vous lui avez demandé ?!? Vaughn étouffa un semblant de sourire avant de refaire une terrible moue, que la douleur lui imposait.  
  
- Elle était épuisée. Vous lui avez fait tellement peur ces trois dernières semaines qu'elle était constamment à vos côtés ! Le médecin lui a dit qu'elle pouvait repasser demain matin vous rendre visite.  
  
*******  
  
Elle courrait désormais dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.  
  
- « Il s'est réveillé cette nuit et a demandé à vous voir. » lui avait dit le médecin à son arrivée.  
  
Elle avait ralenti le pas en arrivant dans son couloir, pour se calmer un peu avant d'entrer le voir. Elle l'observa à travers la vitre qui était sur la porte de sa chambre. Il était sur son lit et venait de s'assoupir. Elle le regarda quelques minutes, avant de se décider à entrer.  
  
Le bruit de la porte le réveilla. Pourtant, elle avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.  
  
- Salut toi ! Vaughn la regardait refermer la porte avec soin en souriant. Il était content de la revoir. Elle était sans doute la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas se laisser emporter.  
  
- Oh non ! Je t'ai réveillé ??? Je suis vraiment désolé. je ne voulais pas. Elle était vraiment confuse.  
  
- Mais non. ne t'inquiète pas., j'ai tellement dormi que je n'ai plus tellement sommeil depuis hier soir. Vaughn tentait d'ironiser sur ce qui venait de se passer pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère de gène qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce.  
  
- Oh Vaughn. si tu savais combien ça me fait de bien de te voir éveillé. J'ai eu si peur tu sais. Sydney était très émue et des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, de fatigue et de colère, c'était des larmes de bonheur. Elle avait enfin retrouvé son sourire, un sourire sincère.  
  
- L'infirmière m'a dit que tu étais restée auprès de moi tout ce temps, à attendre que je veuille bien rouvrir les yeux. Désormais, c'était lui qui était très ému et des larmes coulaient aussi le long de ses joues. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir à quel point je suis heureux de revoir ton visage.  
  
Sydney s'était désormais assise sur le bord du lit et se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Elle passa sa main sur son visage afin du lui ôter toutes ses larmes. Puis, sa main s'attarda sur sa joue et la caressa.  
  
- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous pendant ton inconscience. et.  
  
- Chuuuuuuuuuuutttttt !!! Ne dis rien.. Vaughn posa alors deux doigts sur les lèvres de Sydney et la contempla dans le silence. Je sais ce que tu veux dire..  
  
Sydney ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle voulait tout lui avouer, ce qu'elle ressentait était si fort. Mais elle savait que tant que le SD-6 serait encore debout, rien ne serait possible entre eux. Ils risqueraient de se mettre en danger, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive encore malheur.  
  
- Mais comment..  
  
- Je t'ai entendu. pendant que j'étais inconscient, j'entendais ce que tu me disais, mais je n'arrivais pas à te répondre, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, c'est comme si mon corps m'avait été étranger pendant tout ce temps. j'étais comme extérieur à lui, mas je pouvais t'entendre. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, ou même de te faire un petit signe pour te prouver que j'étais là. Ta présence m'a fait tellement de bien tu sais.  
  
Vaughn prit alors les mains de Sydney dans les siennes et les caressa tendrement, tout en continuant de lui parler. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait ôté sa bague de fiançailles et une chaleur, un bien être s'emparait de lui. se pouvait-il qu'elle ait tourné la page ?  
  
- . C'est toi qui m'as aidé à revenir. Tu m'as empêché de sombrer à tout jamais, tu as été ma force de vivre. Sans toi je ne suis rien, je n'existe pas, je ne vis pas., si seulement tu pouvais lire au fond de mon c?ur, tu verrais qu'il est empli de toi, . Sans toi, mon c?ur est vide, et mon esprit n'est plus.  
  
Sydney était à présent bouleversée. L'homme qu'elle aimait venait de lui faire une véritable déclaration d'amour, et elle mit quelques secondes avant d'assimiler complètement tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Leurs sentiments étaient donc partagés.  
  
- Je t'aime Michael. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention de ne pas toucher sa cicatrice qui le faisait encore souffrir.  
  
Ils étaient à cet instant les plus heureux du monde. Mais tout au fond de lui, Sydney avait le pressentiment que tout cela ne durerait pas, que leur amour ne pourrait jamais éclater au grand jour.  
  
Pourtant, pendant toute la semaine qui suivit, elle alla lui rendre visite tous les jours après le boulot, le voyant ainsi se rétablir progressivement. La douleur disparaissait petit à petit, et il pouvait de nouveau commencer à se déplacer dans l'hôpital. Elle avait repris le travail, mais elle avait demandé à Sloane si, dans la mesure du possible, il pouvait ne pas l'envoyer en mission pour l'instant.  
  
Fran et Will la trouvaient de nouveau rayonnante et furent ravis d'apprendre que son collègue s'était enfin réveillé. Ils voyaient enfin Sydney heureuse et épanouie. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme ça depuis le jour où Vaughn s'était fait tirer dessus.  
  
*******  
  
- Michael ?!?  
  
Sydney était affolée. Elle venait d'arriver pour lui rendre visite, et en entrant dans la chambre, plus aucune de ses affaires n'était là. Les draps avaient été enlevés et la fenêtre était grande ouverte pendant qu'une femme faisait le ménage. La chambre était vide de toute trace de Vaughn.  
  
- Où a été transféré l'homme de la chambre 329 s'il vous plait ? Sydney venait d'interpeller une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir au moment où elle sortait de la chambre pour demander où il avait été déplacé.  
  
- Bonjour Madame. Monsieur Vaughn est parti ce matin, un homme l'aidait à porter ses affaires. Il a dit que vous étiez au courrant.  
  
- Oui, oui. Sydney sentait la panique l'envahir rapidement. J'avais oublié, excusez-moi. j'avais oublié..  
  
Sydney quitta l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le siège de la CIA aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait parler à Devlin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il parti sans laisser de traces ? Elle avait menti en disant qu'elle était au courrant pour ne pas affoler tout le personnel hospitalier. Mais que se passait-il ??? Elle voulait comprendre.  
  
Puis, elle se remémora soudain la pensée qu'elle avait eu le jour où il s'était réveillé. Elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'ils ne pourraient pas vivre normalement leur amour ; que quelque chose les en empêcherait. Non, ce n'était pas possible. ça ne pouvait pas être ça ! Il ne serait pas parti comme ça, pas sans la prévenir. !  
  
*******  
  
- Que se passe t-il ? Où est passé Vaughn ??? Sydney venait d'entrer en furie dans le bureau de Devlin, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il était en réunion avec un autre homme, mais elle ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Elle voulait comprendre.  
  
Devlin s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et sorti quelques minutes pour parler à Sydney. Tous les agents présents fixaient à présent Sydney, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui se passait.  
  
- Vaughn a accepté de suivre le programme de protection des témoins. Il est parti et nous lui avons créé une nouvelle vie. Votre situation était devenue trop dangereuse pour vous deux. Vous étiez de moins en moins discrète en entrant dans l'hôpital, et il aurait été fort probable que Sloane remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre comportement.  
  
- Et il a pris cette décision comme ça. ? Sans même m'en parler ?!? Sydney s'effondra en sanglot devant Devlin.  
  
- C'est pour des réactions comme celle que vous avez en ce moment que nous trouvions votre situation trop dangereuse. C'est pour cela que nous lui avons proposé. Croyez-moi, c'est mieux pour vous deux. Il a tout de même laissé quelque chose pour vous avant de partir.  
  
Devlin tendit une enveloppe à Sydney. Elle la prit et la contempla pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle était en train de réaliser qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais, et que tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui, c'était cette enveloppe.  
  
- Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous maintenant.  
  
(à suivre.) 


End file.
